


watching the moon

by thequeenbeekeeper



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbeekeeper/pseuds/thequeenbeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching the moon

Bridget wakes up alone in bed at 2am, reaching blindly in the dark for her bathrobe and stretching her back like a cat. 

She stumbles groggily down the stairs, past the TV that's on and blaring something about an unidentified satellite right over Michigan. She lifts the remote from the side of the couch and mutes the voice of a panicked newscaster, folding her arms and stepping out onto the porch.

"Mike?"

He's standing out in the center of the yard, eyes turned skywards.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

He only has to mutter the word "Joel" and she knows.

He's not hers anymore.


End file.
